Tidak!
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Shikamaru bergaje ria bersama Naruto dan Sasuke! Tapi ternyata, dia juga ada kencan dengan Temari. Ugh, kalau telat, dia bisa dikipas sampai ujung dunia! PLOTLESS! Judul abal, OOC. Hapy birthday to Mitra Putri, gomen telat. Sayuri bangkit dari hiatus :D


**Tidak!**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Tidak!©Sayuri**

**Special for Mitra Putri birthday. Tanjoubi omedettou, dear :)**

**Maaf bangeeeet kalo telaaat orz orz orz**

**Warning: OOC~ OOC~ OOC~, AU, abal, gaje, oneshot, typo masih ada, bahasa amburadul.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

"Grrkk... Krrrr..."

"Groookk... Khok khok..."

"Zzzzzz..."

Uh oh, darimanakah suara-suara menyeramkan itu berasal?

Mari kita tengok kediaman Uchiha yang sepertinya menjadi sumber suara.

Yak, ternyata benar sekali. Kita dapat menemukan tiga ekor—er... tiga orang pemuda yang tengah terlelap dengan tidak elitnya di kamar seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Ada bocah berambut pirang dengan tampang urakan lagi tidur melingker-lingker kayak uler di atas pager—eh, di bawah meja belajar Sasuke.

Sang pemilik kamar, posisinya paling enak sendiri. Lagi melukin guling dengan iler bagai air terjun Niagara di kolong kasur.

Dan satu lagi, yang tampangnya paling pules—dengan rambut nanasnya, tidur dengan posisi nungging di tengah-tengah kamar.

Sedangkan beberapa buku tulis dan alat tulis lainnya berserakan di atas kasur, ckckck.

_Triiiing! Triiing! Tulalit!_

"Ngghh..." gumam Naruto gak jelas karena mendengar suara alarm gaje milik Saskay.

Dia pun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang beleknya udah numpuk itu layaknya ngucek baju cucian, "Ng.. bangun woi..." Naruto merangkak perlahan menuju Shikamaru—yang... sumpah tidurnya pules banget!

Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berkutik dengan toelan Naruto di pinggangnya. Tidurnya sudah seperti Sliping Byuti (ketauan bahasa Inggrisnya ancur) yang terlelap seratus tahun. Atau mungkin... Shikamaru tidak tidur selama seratus tahun, tapi... selamanya? _*muka sok horror, digebukin rame-rame*_

Naruto bodo amat dengan Shikamaru yang tidak bergerak seujung jari pun. Dia melanjutkan niat suci(?) untuk membangunkan Sasuke yang terlelap di kolong kasur.

"Hh... teme... bagun oy," Naruto tengkurep sambil grepe-grepe kolong kasur nyari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang halus tapi tajam, rambut Sasuke. Tangan Naruto pindah ke bagian mukanya, dipencetnya idung mancung Saskay-teme. Dalam kondisi setengah sadar dengan muka teler seperti itu pun, Naruto tetap sanggup ketawa setan.

"Unggh..." Sasuke mulai merasa napasnya sesak. Tidurnya tidak tenang, keringat dingin mulai menetes, mukanya mulai pucet kebiru-biruan nyaingin Kisame(?).

"Hhhn! Nggh!" Sasuke cuma bisa menggumam tidak jelas—yang rasanya lebih pantas disebut ngeden.

Naruto melepas cengkraman mautnya dari Sasuke.

"EMAAAAK!" Sasuke langsung kalap.

BUAKH!

"Wadaaaaw!" oh, dia lupa kalau dia tidur di kolong kasur, alhasil kepala jabriknya kejedut dengan sukses.

"Uwaaaa!" bukannya menguasai emosinya sendiri, dia malah makin tak terkendali.

Bugh!

"Gyaaa!"

Jeduk!

"Hwaaaaaah!"

Dug!

"Kyaaa!"

Duak!

"Hiyaaaah!"

Naruto swt ngeliat adegan Sasuke yang kejedot-teriak-kejedot-teriak-kejedot-teriak. Shikamaru merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara gak mutu itu, "Mmh... kenapa sih...?"

"Si Sasuek(?) kesetanan," jawab Naruto yang masih tengkurep. Dengan backsound suara teriakan-teriakan Sasuke yang memilukan hati.

"Huh?" Shikamaru yang sekarang udah duduk, cuma menatap Naruto penuh kebingungan. Sepertinya, kesadarannya belum terkumpul semua.

Setelah Shikamaru ngecek-ngucek matanya—yang sekarang setengah sipit, Naruto kembali angkat bicara, "Kasian juga denger ngeliat kepala ayamnya terus kepentok kasur."

"Angkat kasurnya lah," saran Shikamaru dengan sangat (tidak) pintar.

"Lu kira gua punya kekuatan Supermen atau ninja, gitu?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Lu kan suka nonton anime Narto Si Ninja, bikinan Kosasih Risihmoto(?)," jawab Shika makin gak nyambung.

"Halaaah..." Naruto ngibasin tangannya, "Gua kan kagak punya kekuatan Musang kepala sembilan," Naruto makin terlibat dalam pembicaraan aneh itu.

"Tapi gigi lu ada sembilan," Shika makin ngaco kemana-mana.

"Yeuh, jaman kapan tuh! Gigi gua banyak!"

"Waktu lu masih umur lima tahun. Kebanyakan makan permen, gigi lu dicabut semua."

"Gak semua! Masih ada sembilan yang selamat!"

"Itu lu ngaku gigi lu ada sembilan?"

"Weh, iya, hahaha. Orang pinter mah taktiknya ada aja!"

"Ah, gak sebegitunya kali..."

"Hahaha."

"Hahaha."

"Hihihi(?)."

BRUUUK!

"Teman-te—,"

"Huahaahaha!" Naruto mulai ngakak gak tau kenapa.

"Hyahahahaha!" ternyata Shika juga ikutan ngakak gaje =="

"Oey, tem—,"

"Guahahahaha! Akulah pahlawan bertopeng!" si duren makin ngaco.

"Muahahaha! Aku penguasa kasur(?)!" si nanas ikutan gila.

"Hey, bantuin—," si ayam makin memelas.

"Hyah! Jurus seribu bayangan!"

"Ciyat! Jurus pengikat bayangan!"

"CHIDORI!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Teme, lu gak punya jurus yang berhubungan dengan bayangan-bayangan gitu apa?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandang Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai. (Karena saking asiknya ngobrol sama Shika, dia jadi kebawa suasana. Berdiri sambil sok membentuk segel jurus)

"Iya nih, kepala lu juga beda sendiri. Kita kan duren sama nanas! Buah-buahan! Lah elu ayam, hewan sendiri," ujar Shikamaru yang entah sejak tadi makin ngelantur.

"Uugh! Bantuin gua dong! Temen sendiri ketiban kasur gak ditolongin!"

"Huh?" Naruto memandangi posisi tidak elit Sasuke, "Ya ampuun! Sejak kapan lu ketiban kasur?" ujarnya dengan muka lebay.

"Bah! Jadi lu pada gak denger?"

Wah, kalau begitu mari kita flashback sebentar...

.

.

"_Hahaha."_

"_Hahaha."_

"_Hihihi(?)."_

_BRUUUK!_

"_Teman-te—,"_

"_Huahaahaha!" Naruto mulai ngakak gak tau kenapa._

"_Hyahahahaha!" ternyata Shika juga ikutan ngakak gaje =="_

.

.

Oh...

"Jadi suara 'BRUUK!' itu tadi adalah robohnya kasur?" tanya Shika dengan gaya sok detektif. Akhirnya kepintarannya kembali!

"Yak, seratus!" sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi... bagaimana cara kita mengeluarkannya dari sana?" si Naruto ikut main detektif-detektifan.

"Coba tarik dia," ujar Shikamaru.

"Siap!"

"E-eh? Woooy! Tunggu! Kalo gua melar gimanaaa? UWAAA! Sakit, dobe!"

.

.

"Hhh..." Naruto menghela napas kecapekan, "Susah sekali menarikmu keluar, teme."

"Dobe," gumam Sasuke.

"Aaa~~ mari kita bereskan tugas fisika yang berantakan ini~" Naruto bangkit berdiri sambil meregangkan ototnya.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat apa tujuan kalian menginap di sini," ujar Sasuke.

"Heee? Dasar pikun," kata Naruto yang sedang memunguti kertas-kertas rumus yang berserakan di lantai kamar Sasuke, "Kita kan berdiskusi soal tugas fisika yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

"Merepotkan..." Shikamaru ikut bangkit dan membantu Naruto membereskan tugas mereka.

"Anak-anak, sensei tak mau tahu! Sensei maunya tempe, eh, maaf. Pokoknya hari Minggu kalian harus sudah mengumpulkan tugas fisika yang pernah sensei berikan," kata Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat-buat—meniru ucapan Orochimaru-sensei, guru fisika mereka.

"Cih, guru gila mana yang mengumpulkan tugas pada hari Minggu..." gerutu Naruto.

"Kuturut ke kota~ naik delman istimewa kududuk di muka~" Sasuke malah melanjutkan perkataan Naruto dengan nyanyian—dan disambut dengan jitakan maut dari sang Dobe.

Ctik!

"...besok... kau bilang tugas ini harus dikumpulkan besok?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah horror.

"I-iya, ada apa ya?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"...besok hari Minggu?" Shika balas bertanya.

"Ya, lalu?" gantian Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Berarti ini hari Sabtu?"

"Iya iya! Sekarang hari Sabtu dan kita harus mengumpulkan tugasnya besok, hari Minggu," kata Sasuke sedikit gusar.

"THUUEEEEDAAAAAKKKZZZ!" baca: tidak.

.

,

"Uurrgh... mana sih si nanas itu? Sudah tiga jam aku berdiri di sini! Huh!" gerutu seorang gadis pirang di kuncir empat yang lagi berdiri di depan emperan toko yang masih tutup.

"HAH! Nanti kalau dia muncul di hadapanku, akan kucukur rambut jabriknya, kusetting ulang otaknya, tak akan kubiarkan dia tidur lagi barang sedetik pun!" dia menarik napas sebentar, "Akan kukipas dia sampai ujung dunia hingga tak bisa pulang kembali!"

Gadis itu sok-sokan mengayunkan kipas hadiah resepsi kawinan—yang bertuliskan namanya, 'Temari'— ke udara. Kurang kerjaan.

"Temari?" sebuah suara yang penuh kemalasan di dalamnya membuat Temari tersadar dari kegiatan gajenya barusan.

"Shika! Lama sekali!" Temari memonyongkan bibirnya tanda ngambek sama pacarnya.

"Ah maaf, semalam aku ketiduran karena capek mengerjakan tugas yang bergitu banyaknya. Hh, merepotkan memang..." Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali gak gatel, "Betewe(?), kamu udah lama nunggu ya?"

"A-araaa, enggak kok! Baru tiga menit yang lalu~ hahaha," ujar Temari diiringi dengan ketawa garing.

"Oh, begitu?" tanya Shika gak jelas.

"Ya." jawab Temari singkat padat layaknya ngirim sms pake Esia *dijitak Bakrie*.

.

.

Satu jam yang lalu...

"THUUEEEEDAAAAAKKKZZZ!"

"Euh? Kenapa lu?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Posisi si nanas persis orang syok berat. Dia setengah berjongkok—bertumpu pada lutut—, kedua tangannya seakan meraup(?) pipinya sendiri, matanya pun melotot.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini hari Sabtu? Aargh, gua ada janji jalan sama Temari sebentar lagi!"

"Heh?" duo teme-dobe ini memasang muka bingung.

"Sas, gua numpang mandi yak?" tanpa roti basi, eh, basa basi, Shikamaru langsung cabut ke kamar mandinya Sasuke—yang menyatu dengan kamarnya, ngerti kan?

Dia langsung nyamber benda yang dianggapnya handuk dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"..."

"..."

"Dobe, kesambet apaan tuh anak?"

"Mana gua tau..."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi. Shikaru melempar selembar kain ke lantai kamar, "Woy! Mana handuknya?"

"Lah tadi apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu boxer bekas Naruto ngompol semalem! Hiiih, merepotkan!"

Sasuke bergidik ngeri sambil memandak 'selembar kain' yang baru saja dilempar Shikamaru.

"Aelah! Jangan buka aib orang! Nih handuk!" Naruto melempar handuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jebar jebur. Begitu bunyi Shikamaru mandi.

"Oey, jangan pake sikat gigi gua!" teriak Sasuke.

"Terus gua pake apa?" balas Shika dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Taroh aja odol di jari telunjuk lu, terus anggep itu sikat gigi."

"Gile lu, Sas!"

"Berisik lu, udah sukur gua ijinin lu numpang mandi!"

"Haah..." Naruto cuma bisa menghela napas sok dewasa.

Dua menit kemudian Shika udah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang membalut dari bagian pinggang hingga lututnya.

"Hhh... merepotkan..." Shika berjalan ke arah Sasuke, "Sas, pinjem baju lu dong."

"Baju lu kemana emang?" sahut Saskay yang lagi benerin tempat tidurnya.

"Ah payah lo. Gua kan mau kencan, masa gua pake baju bekas tidur yang bau ilernya masih nempel? Sori banget, gua ogah."

"Grrhh... ambil sendiri sana!" Sasuke menunjuk lemari bajunya dengan kasar.

Dan Naruto cuma geleng-geleng sok dewasa.

Sedetik kemudian, Shikamaru swt ngeliat lemari baju Sasuke yang gelap—ya, kalau gak biru tua, pasti bajunya berwarna hitam.

.

.

"Haahh..." sejak tadi Shikamaru terus menghela napasnya. Padahal di depannya Temari udah mau muntah nyium napas naga Shikamaru.

"Kamu... gak suka kencan sama aku?" tanya Temari hati-hati.

"Merepotkan..." gumam Shikamaru.

"Emangnya kenapa...?"

"Menyebalkan..."

"E-eh...?"

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini..."

"Shi-shikamaru?"

"Kuso kau..."

"Apaaa?"

"SASUKE UCHIHA, KAU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!"

Temari swt, "Sudahlaaaah..."

"Bagaimana bisa 'Sudahlah'? Bocah Uchiha itu senang sekali membuatku kerepotan," Shikamaru berdecak sebal.

Temari tersenyum lembut, "Jangan begitu Shika..."

"Hhh... dari tadi orang-orang di jalan bertanya; 'Siapa yang meninggal, Shika?', 'Aku turut berduka, Nara-san,', 'Ya ampun, kau mau mengunjungi kuburan siapa?', dan ucapan aneh lainnya."

Temari terkekeh pelan.

"Mentang-mentang aku pakai baju serba hitam, orang-orang menganggap aku mau mengunjungi pemakaman... menyebalkan."

"Makanya jangan pinjem baju orang..." kata Temari dengan senyum meremehkan khasnya.

"Yah, aku lupa bawa baju ganti pas menginap di rumah si ayam itu."

Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan kekasihnya. Tak biasanya dia sampai berbicara sebanyak itu.

.

.

"Hiks..."

"Kau kenapa, dobe?"

"Tidak... aku terharu pada Temari yang begitu pengertian."

"Hhhh... daripada itu, apa tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengintip mereka pacaran?"

"Ini kan idemu, teme."

"A—apa?"

"Berisik, napasmu berbau tak sedap."

"Grrh..."

.

.

**TAMAT(?)**

**Sumpe gaje beeeet orz orz orz.**

**Selamat ulang tahun buat Mitra Putri yang ulang tahun tanggal 18 September kemarin. Maaf fic buatmu telat beberapa hari orz**

**Dan shika n dedemitnya(?) OOC banget ya?**

**Habis si Mitra mintanya ada Saskay yang OOC. Saya hanya mengerjakan request *ngeles, dihajar* maap Mit, ficmu telat! Maafkan daku yang tak bertanggung jawab.**

**Maaf karena ShikaTema nya gak begitu terasa, semoga anda sekalian gak dibuat bingung sama fic abal ini orz. Maaf juga kalo masih ada typo.**

**Eh iya, mohon maaf lahir batin karena udah lebaran, gomen telat banget.**

**Dan~ saya berusaha bangkit dari hiatus, yeiy :DD semoga tetep lancar, amiiin~**

**Oh, dokter Ryoto dari Wild Life ganteng bangeeet XD *ngaco***

**Review please?—ngantuk eyes no jutsu— **

HHHHhhhHBZDSDSDSJKLSDASMA


End file.
